Runway Goddess
by Gianna Reede
Summary: Rie Hino is a model climbing the ranks in popularity. Darian Shields is her boyfriend of 6 years that doesn't love her. What happens when Rei finally gets out on her own? And what happens when Darian is determined to not let her? Please r
1. Chapter 01

***Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never own anything remoely close to the rights of Sailor Moon. They just allow me to take them out of their cages for a little while for me to have fun. *evil grin*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rei looked in the mirror one last time before she went out. Her long black hair was flowing in curls down her back. She wore a blood red gown that fit tight across the chest and flowed in layers of red and black at her hips and down to the floor, dragging slightly behind her. She wore dark red lipstick that matched her dress. A light showering of glitter adorned her face and chest, causing her olive skin to take on a glow.   
  
"You're up!" she heard the stage manager call.  
  
Lifting her chin and standing straight up, she walked backstage. With a quick intake of breath, she walked out onto the runway.  
  
All Rei could see were the lights that were pointed on the stage and the flashbulbs that kept going off. She walked down the runway, spinning once, and walked back.  
  
As she walked backstage, she was grabbed by the arm and led to the dressing room where she was quickly stripped out of her current outfit and thrown into another one. She just closed her eyes as the staff flocked to do her hair and make up before she had to walk back out onto the catwalk.  
  
*****  
  
Rei walked into the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend of 6 years.   
  
"I'm home!" she yelled as she tossed her keys on the table by the door, and kicked off her shoes. She groaned as she saw the note by the door. "Dammit," she muttered as she picked it up. She read the letter, although she already knew what it said. She balled the piece of paper into a small wad and tossed it back onto the table.   
  
"That's the 4th night this week," she complained to herself. She took off her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom, preparing for a nice hot shower.  
  
*****  
  
Rei heard the front door open as she laid in bed. She listened as he made his way to their bedroom. He opened the door to the room, walked in and went straight to the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came back out, not a stitch of clothing on him. As he laid down in bed beside her, Rei rolled away from him.  
  
"What's the matter?" she heard his silky deep voice ask.  
  
"Dammit Darian! How many nights do I have to come home to an empty house?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry baby," he said as he nuzzled her neck. "The guys needed a DD and I was the only person they could ask."  
  
"Fuck the guys," Rei mumbled. "You spend more time with them than you do with me. I think that once in a while I should come first. When was the last time we did something together?"  
  
Darian sighed.   
  
"That's what I thought. The last time we went out was four damned months ago."  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I really am," he whispered in her ear as his hand slid down her side and up her shirt. He gently caressed her breast, causing her breathing to quicken. As his hand teased her nipple, Rei couldn't help but press back into him. She allowed him to roll her over as his hand went down further and further.  
  
Rei couldn't think of anything else as Darian had his way with her. After he was finished, she cried herself to sleep. She couldn't help but feel like his whore. 


	2. Chapter 02

***Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Sailor Moon and all its glorious characters, praise be to Naoko!  
  
A/N: Geez, you people really hate Darian don'tcha? *evil grin* He only gets worse!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rei pulled her ebony hair back into a ponytail before walking outside for her morning jog. She stretched her legs on the wall outside her door before beginning her run. She jogged through the apartment complex and to the park across the street. She tried to ignore the happy couples walking together or the children playing hide and seek. It all made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Rei didn't beleive in falling in love. She always beleived that love ruined a person. As a little girl she watched as her mother slowly died because the man she loved left her. Rei vowed that she would never let that kind of thing happen to her.  
  
It's true that she has been with Darian since she was 17, but she didn't love him even though he was her first and only boyfriend and he had taken her virginity. He was just there so she didn't feel so damned alone, though lately she always felt alone. She knew that he didn't love her, but since he didn't seem to care, neither did she. It was a relationship of convenience for them both. Even though there was a lack of feeling, she had never cheated on him or put him down. If she was with someone, she was only with them.   
  
Rei closed her eyes for a moment and just concentrated on the sound of her sneakers hitting the sidewalk. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm as she turned around to head back to her apartment.   
  
She walked in to find Darian sitting at the table, a newspaper in one hand and the remote in the other. He was flipping through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch. Rei walked past him, grabbing a bottle of water from the table and downing the whole thing. She turned around to see Darian watching her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look like shit," he commented.  
  
"Bite me," she said before she headed towards the shower, taking off her clothes along the way.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Rei heard Darian whisper in her ear as she stood up from turning the water on. She turned around to see him standing there, already naked. She sighed. She really wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Whatever," she replied as she flipped the switch to turn on the shower and stepped in. Darian followed suit, sliding the glass doors closed behind him.  
  
Rei slipped her hair under the water and let it run down her face, her eyes closed. She felt Darian's hands on her hips only a moment before his mouth was on her right breast. Whether she had been in the mood before or not, she was now. She let out a light moan as his hand made its way down and then into her. Rei allowed Darian to lift her up and slide into her as she wrapped her legs around him.  
  
Why did he have to make her feel do good? He pressed her against the wall as he pounded into her hard over and over again. Her fingers ran through his hair and down his back, leaving marks as they went. As she felt the waves of pleaure wash over her, she tightened, causing him to spill into her.  
  
He set her back down, let the water run over his body and hopped out of the shower. Rei watched him, feeling worse than she had the night before.  
  
"Why don't you stay with me?" she asked him as he toweled himself off.  
  
He looked up at her, a smile on his lips. "I don't wanna be late for work." With that, he tossed the towel onto the toilet and walked out of the bathroom.   
  
Rei leaned back against the wall, letting the water cascade over her body. "Ass," she muttered under her breath.  
  
*****  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Rei turned around to see her best friend Serena come running up to her.  
  
"Hey, Serena. I didn't think you were working today?" she asked the petite blonde in front of her.  
  
"I'm not. I'm here for the auditions for the new models for 'Banana Split'. They are looking for models for their first magazine."  
  
Banana Split was a new clothing company that took off like a rocket only a few months ago. Every model wanted to work for them.  
  
Serena grabbed Rei's hand and drug her over to the entrance to the spare studio. She pointed to a man and a woman that were sitting and talking to the owner. She could only see their backs.  
  
"Rei, do you think that you'll audition?" Serena asked.  
  
Rei snorted. "With all the competition out there? There's no way in hell I'd make it."  
  
"Oh, come on Rei. What could it hurt. Besides, they need 6 models, not just one. And 4 are supposed to be women."  
  
"I dunno...."  
  
"Please?" Serena begged.  
  
Rei laughed. "Fine, I guess I can. What time are they?"  
  
"Well, they start at noon and go until 6."  
  
Rei sighed. She wouldn't be done with her shoot until 4:30. "I'll try to make it."  
  
*****  
  
Rei looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already 5 and she still wasn't done with her shoot. "Dammit," she cursed under her breath. 'Oh well', she thought. 'It's not like I would have made it anyway.'  
  
Rei quickly changed out of her current outfit and doffed a tight black dress that had holes cut down the sides. "Gee, this leaves nothing to the imagination," she said as she studied herself in the mirror. She sat down as her hairstylist came in and fixed her hair. It was pulled back into a tight bun with two black chopsticks holding it up.  
  
The make up artist quickly applied light pink blush to her cheeks, a smidge of red lipstick, and eyeliner.  
  
"Ok Rei, let's make this snappy," she heard the manager say. "I have a meeting in half an hour."  
  
Rei stood up and walked out into the studio. She looked at her set, seeing a night sky full of stars and a moon in the corner. "Gee, how original," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Are you ready Rei?" the photographer asked.  
  
"Always," she said as a big smile broke out over her face. Then, the flashes started going off.  
  
As Rei started posing, she imagined herself to be the woman that would wear this dress, the woman that would go out at night and enjoy herself. She thought about anything other than who she was.  
  
"Dammit!" she heard the manager say as the doors into the studio open. All Rei could make out were two figures that looked like a man and a woman walking into the studio. She still saw spots everywhere from the cameras.  
  
"Thank you Rei. That will be all for today."  
  
Rei nodded and turned to walk out of the studio.  
  
"Wait a minute, come here Rei."  
  
Rei turned around and walked over to her manager. "Yes?" she inquired. She was finally able to see clearly.   
  
"This is Mrs. Kaoru and Mr. Whitmore. They are here because you signed up to audition for their magazine, but you were unable to make it due to your schedule."  
  
Rei looked at the woman in front of her. She had short blue hair and wore a simple black business suit. When she turned her attention to the man, however, it took all her willpower to keep her jaw from dropping. He was drop dead gorgeous. He had slightly messy curly blond hair and emerald green eyes that peered into her violet ones. He wore a simple black jacket with a white shirt under it and a pair of black slacks.  
  
"Nice to meet you," the woman said, extending her hand. Rei shook it firmly.  
  
"A pleasure."  
  
The man didn't even make an attempt to greet her.  
  
"Did you have a portfolio with you?" Mrs. Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. It is in my dressing room. If you permit me to get it as well as change out of this rather drafty dress, I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
The woman smiled at Rei and nodded. "Of course you may. We will be waiting for you in the studio across the hall." With that, they turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Rei quickly ran into her dressing room, threw on a pair of old hip huggers and a red tank top. She left her hair up and her make up on, hoping she looked semi-professional. She grabbed her portfolio and ran out to the other studio.  
  
*****  
  
Rei walked out to her car, not sure what to think. Mrs. Kaoru seemed to like her, but Mr. Whitmore never even cracked a smile. Her stomach was tied up in knots. They said they would call her by the end of the week. She groaned when she realized that it was only Tuesday.  
  
She turned on her Red Beetle and drove home, hoping that for once, Darian would be there for her to share her news with. 


	3. Chapter 03

***Warning: Keep this and other small objects away from children. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, except for in my dreams.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Rei combed her hair out of her face and put it in a ponytail. She was already late for work, but she had wanted to wait for Darian to get home. He hadn't been home all night and she was getting more and more pissed by the minute.  
  
"Dammit Darian," she cursed under her breath before she grabbed her bag and stormed out of her apartment. She got in her car and sped off to work, hoping that she could get there in time to salvage her career.  
  
She ran into the studio, her chest heaving from the exercise from running up three flights of stairs. She ran straight past the photographer and into her dressing room.  
  
"Rei?" she heard the manager calling from behind her.  
  
She looked back at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Didn't you get my message?"  
  
Rei creased her eyebrows. "What message?"  
  
"I left it on your machine. Anyway, I gave you the day off."  
  
Rei smiled as she jumped up and hugged the man. "Thank you," she said before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
He smiled after her as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Rei walked into her apartment, tossing her keys on the table. She had seen Darian's car in the parking lot, so she knew that he was here. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.   
  
And that's when she heard it. Setting her water down, she walked towards her bedroom. The door was partially open. She pushed the door open, her jaw hitting the floor.  
  
Darian was in bed, in HER bed, having sex with....Serena!  
  
"Asshole!" she yelled before slamming the door shut and walking out of the apartment.   
  
As Rei unlocked her car door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was turned around to face Darian, who was only wearing a pair of pants.  
  
"Rei-"  
  
"Look, don't start with me. I know this relationship wasn't the best, but at least I was faithful."  
  
With that, she turned around and drove off, leaving him standing there with his mouth open.  
  
*****  
  
Rei looked down at her food, poking it with her fork. She had been sitting at the same booth and poking at the same food on the same plate for close to an hour.  
  
She sighed, and finally pushed it away from her and wrapped her hands around her cup of coffee. Little good that did to comfort her since it was ice cold already.  
  
Rei glanced up at the door for the millionth time when she heard the bells. Every time she wanted to see Serena, see the face of her best friend walk through that door and tell her that she had dreamed it all, that is wasn't her in bed with Darian. Strangely enough, she didn't feel at all betrayed by Darian, but Serena was her friend.  
  
Rei's eyes grew wide as she recognized the mop of blond curls that had walked in. He was attached to a rather tall blond that was hanging on his arm possessively. Rei felt the urge to laugh, but stifled it as the waitress led them past her to sit in the booth behind hers. The blond was giggling insanely, making Rei's headache even worse.  
  
Rei rubbed her temples to calm down the fast approaching ache, but it was doing no good. Suddenly, Rei's elbow was knocked from under her and she had to catch herself before her head hit the table.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," came a voice beside her. Rei looked up to see that ditzy blonde looking down at her, a smile on her face. "You know, you should really sit closer to the inside of the booth if you don't want people hitting you," the blonde informed her before heading to the bathroom.  
  
Rei's eyes grew wide and she had the sudden urge to bust the implants that were protruding almost all of the way out of that woman's shirt.  
  
Rei turned around to see Mr. Whitmore laughing at her.  
  
"And what the hell do you think is so funny?" she asked.  
  
He just kept on laughing. Rei quickly gathered her stuff, left her money on the table and stormed out of the building, the heat rising in her face.   
  
She leaned back against her car, letting her head fall back and her eyes close. She needed to calm down before she started driving.   
  
"Excuse me, but I think you forgot this," came HIS voice, with a trace of laughter still lingering.  
  
Rei opened her eyes and saw Mr. Whitmore holding out her cell phone. She grabbed it from his hand.  
  
"Thank you," she grumbled. She turned around and unlocked her car. As she opened the door, he grabbed her arm. She closed her eyes to keep from turning around and punching him.  
  
"Don't I know you?" he asked.  
  
Rei raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Did we ever go out?"  
  
Rei's eyebrows went up even more. Jeez this guy got around. "I don't think so," she stated flatly.  
  
"Oh, I remember you. You tried out for the Banana Split magazine."  
  
"Yes, that would be me."  
  
"Rei Hino, right?"  
  
Rei nodded. For someone that couldn't remember his dates names and hadn't seemed too interested in her at the interview, he had a good memory for her name.  
  
"I knew I recognized you."  
  
Rei just smiled before turning to get into her car.  
  
"You know, it really is hard coming to a decision about who gets to model for the magazine. Poor Ami has to drag me along everywhere."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I am the main male model and all the female models have to look good with me."  
  
Rei could almost smell the arrogance radiating off him.  
  
"And all the girls that have tried out have asked me out on a date...except you. Why is that?"  
  
Rei just looked up at him. His gorgeous face was lit up and his hair was blowing in the light breeze. He really was a looker, but an arrogant pompous ass all the same.  
  
"Because I don't mix business with pleasure."  
  
"Too bad," he said. "I think we could have had a lot of fun together."  
  
"Get a life," Rei snapped before getting in her car and driving off. So much for road rage. 


	4. Chapter 04

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in any relation to the Sailor Moon Universe. I just tremble beneath it's awesome power over my life and beg for mercy._

* * *

Rei pulled up to a hotel a few blocks from her apartment. She had stopped by her apartment earlier when she was sure Darian was gone and had grabbed some of her clothes and essentials for the next week or two. She normally would have gone to Serena's place at a time like this, but it was Serena that she was mad at now. She thought it was slightly funny how it had happened and allowed a slight smile to cross her lips.

Sighing, she grabbed the 2 bags in the passenger seat and got out of her car and headed into the hotel. Her heels clicked on the floor, alerting the man at the desk of her arrival. He looked up and smiled at her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Rei Hino, I called in a reservation a few hours ago."

"Ah yes, Miss Hino," he said, looking up from his computer. "Here is your room key, room 209 on the second floor. Would you like some help carrying your bags?"

"No thanks, I've got it. Thank you." She took her key and went over to the elevator. The bell dinged and she walked on, bumping into someone walking out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you over my bag," Rei apologized.

"Oh it's quite all right," said the woman with a kind voice as she helped Rei pick up her fallen bag and put her cell phone back up to her ear.

Rei looked up at the woman and her eyes widened with recognition. It was Ami Mizuno from the Banana Split interviews. Miss Muzuno smiled at her and turned to walk off. "Thank you!" Rei called after her.

"You're welcome," she returned with a smile before going back to her phone conversation.

Rei smiled as she got into the elevator, pressing the button to go to the second floor. What were the odds that they were in the same hotel together?

The elevator dinged and Rei got off, loud music hitting her ears as she approached her room. Much to her chagrin, the music was coming from the room directly next to hers. She unlocked her door and went inside, shutting the door behind her to block out the music. Little good that did. It was louder inside her room than out.

She dumped her bags on the bed and unzipped the smallest one. She got out her shampoo, bodywash, and conditioner. She walked into the bathroom adn turned the shower on fullblast. She stripped off her clothes and tossed them on the floor unceremoniously as she stepped under the hot water.

Rei let the hot water wash down her body, relaxing every muscle along the way. She tilted her head back and let the water pour over her hair and face. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything. She washed away the memories of Darian, she washed away the hurt of Serena's betrayal, she washed away the nervousness of having to go through life without a boyfriend and a best friend.

Then the tears started coming. They racked her body with sobs and she cried until she could cry no more. She was hurt by Serena's betrayal. And she was scared to go through life without someone. She truly had no one anymore.

Rei was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud bang followed by a lot of yelling. Now she was pissed. She turned off the water, wrapped a towel around herself and stormed out of the bathroom.

Rei banged on her neighbors door as loud as she could until it was opened and she almost knocked them on the head with her fist.

Any thoughts of yelling at them or punching them died when she found herself standing in front of Jedite, a rather small towel wrapped around her body and water dripping on the floor.

"Well, well," he said. "Come to join the party?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

This snapped Rei out of her embarassment. "I would rather be caught naked in the hotel lobby," she retorted.

"Looks like you're not far from it," he bit back.

Rei stood up to her full height. "Why don't you scamper back into your room, turn down the music, make yoru guests be quiet and let me get some peace. I've had a long day and I don't want to deal with YOU."

"Sounds to me like you're making enough noise on your own," he spat back.

This pissed Rei off even more. "Why you little-"

"Hey, why are you even here?" he interrupted.

Rei was speechless...but only for a second. "That is none of your business."

"Well, since you won't tell me, then I won't tell my guests to be quiet, and I am definitely not turning my music down."

"Ass!" Rei spat at him before turning and going back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Rei's head was pounding. Not only did he not turn down the music last night, he had turned it up. And she had gotten absolutely zero sleep. She knew she looked like hell. Thank god for make-up.

Rei let out a sigh before entering the studio, being on the look out for Serena the entire time. She saw Serena once, and quickly turned her head away before Serena could run over to her. She went inside her dressing room and closed the door behind her. Not even a minute later came a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, praying for the name not to be Serena.

"Your boss," came the reply.

"Come in."

Rei turned around to see Jedite standing in her doorway. "What do you want?"

"Like I said, I'm your boss."

"Like hell you are."

"Then you don't want the job? Fine, I'm sure someone else will be thrilled to work as a Banana Split Model..."

"Wait-WHAT! You mean I got it?" Rei exclaimed jumping up from her chair.

"Yes, Miss Hino, you got the job."

"Oh my God! I can't beleive it!" she cried, jumping up and down and hugging him. Then she realized that he was hugging her back and they were pressed entirely too close together.

"Why Miss Hino, I do get the feeling that you're starting to like me."

Rei's face reddened as she ripped herself out of his embrace. "Not on your life pal."

Jedite just laughed. "We have already made arrangements for you and your new co-workers to be transfered to our studio, so please get your things ready and be in front of the building in an hour." Jedite winked at her and walked out of her door.

Rei sat back down, a smile plastered on her face. She couldn't beleive it, she just couldn't beleive it.

She was knocked out of her stupor when she received another knock on her door.

"Come in," she chirped. Rei turned to see her now old boss walk in.

"Since I heard the screaming coming from in here, I assume Jedite already told you that you made the Banana Split job."

Rei nodded, beaming.

"Well, you'll be working with models Mina, Lita, Nephrite, Jedite or course, Malachite, oh-and Serena. They are planning on taking you over to their Studios for the shoots, and you will be exclusive with them only. They will be picking you up..."

Rei drowned out the rest of what was being said. The only thing she could remember was Serena. Serena was going to be there, with her, everyday, all day. The air in Rei's proverbial balloon busted and the lenses in her rose colored glasses just shattered.

"Rei? Rei? Are you ok?"

"Hmm, oh. Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'll jsut get to packing here."

"You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, just a headache," she said as her old headache just came back in full force. "Got any Tylenol?"


	5. Chapter 05

Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I EVER own anything remotely close to Sailor Moon. I can draem though, right? ... right!

Author's Note: Well, I know I haven't updated in...3 months-Gah!-but I went to the beach this past week and I actually sat down and wrote the next 9 chapters, LOL!

I hope you enjoy this. I know it's not the longest I could have done, but I will have another chapter up in less than a week.

* * *

Rei began work the very next day, and she worked from dawn until dusk. She had to stand on a stool for hours at a time for the seamstresses to take her measurements, compare fabrics with her skin color, and make sure that some fabrics would fit correctly over her body. When she got back to the hotel every night with a newspaper, she tried to look for an apartment, but she always ended up falling asleep.

At the end of the week Rei had nothing left in her. She had been run into the ground having to go through makeup that day so her makeup artist knew what shades went with her skin and what clashed. She felt like a circus clown.

She plopped down on her bed, her hair fanning out under her. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She was running out of clothes and the rest of her stuff was still at her old apartment with Darien.

Rei got off the bed, finally deciding she had to bite the bullet sooner or later and go over there. She just prayed that Darien wouldn't be there when she arrived. But her luck just wasn't that good...it seldom was. Bracing herself and trying to calm down to keep her temper controlled, she knocked on the door instead of unlocking the door and just waltzing on in.

Rei cursed to herself as Darien opened the door wearing only a pair of jeans.

"Hey-" he started, but Rei just brushed right past him, carrying an armload of boxes.

"How are you?" he asked as she began emptying out clothes from a dresser and into a box she had just folded. She continued to fill the box, seeming to be completely unaware that Darien was trying to talk to her.

"Rei," he said, blocking the doorway. "Please don't be mad at Serena for this. I'm the one that-"

"Don't." Rei snapped. "Don't make excuses for her. She is a grown woman and she needs to take responsibility for what she has done. I have every damned right to be pissed off at her, and at you. So STOP talking to me like we're ok, because we're not." Rei pushed past him and set the box down by the door. Then she walked back into the bedroom, folded another box and filled it with the rest of her clothes.

After depositing that box on the floor, she grabbed another one and headed into the bathroom, Darien on her heels the entire time. It was really starting to grate on her nerves.

"Would you PLEASE just stay out of my way."

After that Darien went into the living room and watched her progress from his propped position on the end of the couch. When Rei finished with the last box she walked up to him.

"Is there any mail for me?"

Darien walked over and grabbed a bag full of mail from beside the television and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said as she turned on her heel, grabbed a small box and walked out the door. "I'll be back as soon as I get a place for the rest of my stuff." Then she left, the door slamming behind her. She stood there for a minute, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill onto her cheeks. After she regained her composure, she walked down the hallway and out of the building.

Walking back into the hotel, Rei made a rush for the elevator when she saw the doors open. As she got onto the elevator, Ami rushed in behind her just as the doors closed.

"I don't CARE what they say now. They DECIDED on here! That's why I've been in this God forsaken hotel for almost a MONTH!" Ami yelled into her cellphone that was perched between her shoulder and her ear as she was digging in her purse. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out. It washer personal calendarthat she flipped through frantically. "It's gonna push us too close to the deadline. I REALLY don't think this is a good idea." After a minute Ami sighed. "Fine. I'll call you after the meeting Monday morning." Ami hung up her phone just as they reached their floor.

"I could have been a doctor," Rei heard Ami mutter under her breath as she now searched her purse for her room key. Her purse fell to the floor and Ami bent to pick it down, knocking into Rei.

"Oh! Sorry honey, I didn't see you there."

"It's ok, I figured you were having a pretty important conversation anyway," Rei said as she straightened the box in her arms back out.

"Psh, yeah. After deciding they want to shoot here for the catalog, they changed their minds and want to do it at the beach this time. So now I have to pack AGAIN, and move AGAIN."

"Well, at least it will be fun on the weekends," Rei said with a smile.

"Good point," Ami said with a laugh. "I never thought about it that way. I'll see you on Monday Rei." Ami walked into her room and closed the door softly behind her.

Rei made her way a little further down the hall and balanced the box in one hand as she unlocked her door. She set the box down and plopped down on the chair beside her bed.

"Great," she muttered. Now it was going to be next to impossible for her to find an apartment. She rubbed her temples and she started to relax. It was nice to have peace and quiet FINALLY.

Rei nearly jumped out of her skin as the music from Jedite's room suddenly turned on and blasted through her walls. She let out a moan of frustration before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She HAD to get away from that noise.

As Rei walked out of her room, she saw Jedite open his door to let in a few more people.

"Hey Rei!" he called, but she just walked right past him and into the elevator, keeping her back to him. Just as the elevator door was about to close, Rei heard someone run in. She turned around to be face to face with Jedite. A sigh of frustration slipped out of her mouth.

"Hey Rei, I was wondering if you would like to come to my little gathering," Jedite said slightly out of breath.

"I would rather poke my eyes out with a dirty pair of Chop Sticks," she informed him in a dead pan voice.

Jedite just stood there speechless as the elevator doors opened and Rei breezed past him. Then he snapped out of it. "You know, you don't have to be such a heartless bitch all the time."

Rei spun on her heel and slapped him hard across his face. "Don't you EVER presume to know me or my heart."

* * *

Oooooo, he pissed her off! LOL! Stay tuned for next week's episode!


	6. Chapter 06

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, yada, yada, yada...if you sue me you'll end up with a rather large manga collection and a bunch of pie pans...

* * *

Rei ran into the building, praying she wasn't late. She had been up for hours trying to block out the music from Jedite's room, but it never worked. There were bags under her eyes she'd tried to hide with concealer, but they were still visible. 

She dashed up the stairs and into the conference room where everyone was supposed to meet. She was releived when she only found half the people there. She found a seat and sat down, trying to catch her breath. Just as she got control, Serena walked in with Mina beside her, talking up a storm. When Serena saw Rei she went over and sat next to her. Rei turned her head the other way.

"How are you this morning?" Serena asked her.

"How would you be?" Rei asked.

Lita and Mina looked like they were say something to Mina, but Ami walked in followed by Zoicite, Jedite, Malachite, and Nephrite. They all sat down and Ami sat at the head of the table, looking like she got about as little sleep as Rei had. Rei glanced over at Jedite and was pissed that he looked perfectly fine.

"Ok, I know that in your interviews you were told we would be doing the shoot here, BUT now our higher ups want to do the shoot at a Beach Location. Since this is a change in your contract, we will, first, need to know if all of you are still interested, and second, if you are, you need to resign your contracts. So, who's still with us?"

Everyone said they were still going to stay, to no one's surprise. So the rest of the meeting was spent going over travel plans, housing and everything else.

"We will be leaving tomorrow by bus and it will be a 6 hour drive. We will be leaving at 6am sharp. Do NOT be late. When you get there, we have 2 beach houses already ready for us. The girls will take one while the boys will take the other. There is an upstairs and a downstairs to each. You guys will have the bottom floor, while the staff will have the upper floor. So...any questions?"

* * *

Rei stood outside of the office, 2 suitcases with her and a bag to carry onto the bus. As she stood there, everyone else gathered around, but no one came up to talk to her. So she just stared at her feet, shuffling them back and forth. Suddenly, she felt someone leaning on her shoulder. 

"Long night?" Jedite asked.

"Piss off," she replied.

"Ouch, what did I do to warrant that?"

"Like you don't know. Every night you keep that damned music on until 3am! How am I supposed to sleep?"

"Ask for a different room."

"None were available," she replied through clenched teeth.

"Then why didn't you just come on over and have some fun?" he asked with a wink.

"Look you little-"

She was cut off by the bus pulling up and Ami yelling for everyone to get on.

Instead of finishing her insult Rei picked up her bags, handed them to the driver to be put in storage, and boarded the bus. She went to the middle and sat in a seat by the window, putting her carry on bag in the seat next to her. Rei didn't even look up as Serena walked up to her.

"Can I sit here?" Serena asked timidly.

"No," was Rei's cold answer. She pulled a cd player out of her bag and turned it on, putting her headphones on as Serena just walked away and sat down in a seat by herself. Rei saw Lita get out of her seat and go sit next to Serena out of the corner of her eye.

Rei just closed her eyes and laid her head on the window, listening to the music and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The bus pulled up to a beautiful 2 story yellow beach house with white shutters and a wrap around porch that was right on the beach. Rei got out, putting her sunglasses on. 

"All right people," Ami started. "These are your houses," she said as she pointed at the yellow house and the light blue on it's left. "The yellow house is for the the women, the blue for the men. You will have the rest of the day to do what you wish. Sunrise is at 6:17am. You will be out on the beach by the trailer at 5:45 am, no later. Have fun with the rest of your day."

Rei and the rest of the group waited for the storage compartment to be opened and they grabbed their bags, heading into their respective houses. Rei went in last, taking in everything. It was a very roomy place considering there were 3 bedrooms on teh bottom floor and 4 on the top. She made her way down the hallway and took the smallest bedroom. The other 3 had been taken by the other girls. Mina had the largest, then Serena, then Lita.

Rei unpacked all her clothes and put them in the dresser by the bed. She walked over and set all her make up and accessories by the Vanity table. Then she plopped down on the bed. She was far away from home, but the one thing she wanted to get away from came with her. It was gonna be a long shoot.

* * *

Rei got up at 4:45 the next morning. She put on a tank top and shorts, pulled her hair back into a pony tail and went for a jog on the beach. At 5:20 she ran back into the house. Everyone else was just getting up. She hopped in the shower, changed clothes and went back out onto the beach, avoiding running into the other girls as much as possible. She sat down on the beach in her sundress and watched the waves lap onto the sand. 

At 5:45 on the dot, Ami came down onto the beach and gave everyone a packet of papers.

"This is your schedule for the next month. If you will see, we will shoot Mondays through Fridays, 5:45am until 7pm. You will be taken in shifts in the trailer for outfit changes and makeup. Males and Femals WILL be seperate," Ami added when she saw Jedite smirking. "You will have Saturdays and Sundays off to do with as you please. Any questions?"

* * *

They had spent the entire day answering questions, introducing everyone to the make up and dressing teams and going over all the outfits for the shoot. For the first time in a loooong time, Rei went back to her room, not tired. 

She went into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Would anyone else like a sandwich?" she asked Mina and Lita. They just shook their heads, not tearing their eyes off the television.

With a sigh, Rei took her sandwich into her room and ate alone. The loneliness ate away at her and she hated it. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She could hear the other girls talking about her through the walls.

"I'm sorry Serena, but I can't see why you try to be nice to Rei. She is nothing but a stuck up Bitch," Mina said.

"But Mina she-"

"Stop making excuses!" Lita broke in. "Stand up for yourself! Don't take her blowing you off!"

"It's ok," Serena said. "I don't mind."

Rei wiped the tears off her face and walked out of her room, making sure the door slammed hard behind her. Mina and Lita at least had the decency to blush when they saw her storming out. Rei headed out the sliding glass door in the back and went straight down to the beach.

Rei stood on the beach, just far enoug hout for the waves to wash over her barefeet when they broke on the shore. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow across her face and through her hair. It was calming.

After a few minutes of peace, she felt her hair being moved out of her face, scaring the life out of her. She opened her eyes to see Jedite standing in front of her, a smile on his face.

"You know, when you keep your mouth shut you're quite beautiful."

Rei shot him a dirty look before turning to walk down the beach. Jedite ran after her, calling her name, but she paid him no mind. She heard Jedite catching up with her, so she walked faster. She finally got fed up and stopped.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, turning around.

"Well, a conversation without me getting yelled at or hit would be nice for a start."

"Why?

"Why not"

"Are you always tis persistant?"

"Yes."

Rei just stooed there and looked at him. If he wasn't being so annying, he was probably the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. The wind was blowing his hair around his face and it accented his eyes. After a minute she turned and looked at her house. She could make out the forms of Serena, Lita, and Mina out on the porch, watching her.

"I have to go to bed," Rei said before brushing past him and leaving him standing there. When she got up to the house Mina and Lita shot her a dirty look before she walked inside.

* * *

POOR REI! 


	7. Chapter 07

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I updated, and I really do want to finish this story.

* * *

Rei stretched and got dressed, deciding to forego her usual jog and sleep in just a little bit more. She walked down onto the beach with everyone else, ignoring the dirty look Mina was staring in the back of her head. Ami gathered them all around and sent them into the trailers to get changed. 

Rei felt like she was a ball being bounced from one person to another. She barely had time to sit or even breathe before she was headed somewhere else. She was thankful when she was informed her current outfit was the last for the day. But to her dismay, she was posing with none other than Jedite. With a sigh and a determination to not let him get to her, she walked over to him and waitied for her instructions.

Rei bent her head back, letting her muscles relax as she wrapped one arm around Jedite's neck and pressed her body gently against his. Her eyes closed half way and she saw Jedite's eyes staring into hers before he closed them. Her head tilted up and she brought her lips almost to his. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, feel his strong hand around her waist. And as she looked into his face she realized how adorable he would be if he would just shut his mouth.

"Perfect!" Zoicite said as he flashed his camera at them over a dozen times. When he said they were done she unwrapped herself from Jedite, turning her head to see the sunsetting behind them.

As she pulled her own dress back on she was relieved the day was finally over. She had worked long days before, but nothing that had her on her feet so much. She slowly walked back up to the house, hoping to have a peaceful night. As she climbed the porch she saw Serena, Mina, and Lita watching the sunset over the water and she looked back at it briefly before walking inside, a small smile on her face.

An hour later found Rei still i her room, now laying back on her bed wishing she were anywhere but there. With a loud rumble from her stomach, she decided to make herself a sandwich. She walked out of her room quietly and slipped into the kitchen without any notice. She opened the cabinet and silently cursed when she saw it bare. With a sigh she decided to take the small walk to the store a few blocks away.

"Hey Mina, Lita, I was gonna head to the store since the cabinets are empty. Would you like to walk with me?" It was a long shot, she knew. But it was worth a try.

Neither of them said anything to her, but Serena's head popped up from the couch. "I'd love to go with you!" she exclaimed.

"I think I'll go alone," Rei decided, refusing to be in Serena's presence any longer than necessary.

As she reached the door she heard someone tumble off the couch with a loud 'thud' and foot steps headed her way.

"Why are you always so mean to her?" Lita demanded.

Rei turned around to see Mina untangling herself and standing up from where she had fallen off the couch.

"She has done nothing but try to be nice to you since we started this job," Mina added, walking over to her and Lita.

"You could stop being such a bitch."

"But-" Rei was cut off.

"All she wants to do is be your friend!"

Rei was through taking it because Serena hadn't told them why. She didn't even register Ami's head peaking through the upstairs door, and Jedite's only a moment later.

"Have you ever asked me, or Serena for that matter, WHY?"

This sudden outburst made Mina and Lita fall silent.

"You treat ME horribly because of the tension between me and her. But you never asked her why?"

Mina and Lita turned when Serena started sniffling behind them, tears falling down her cheeks.

"She just wants to be your friend," Mina said softly.

"WE WERE FRIENDS!" Rei yelled. "We were best friends for 9 years!"

"Hell of a way to treat you best friend," Lita muttered under her breath.

Rei turned to Lita, and very calmly explained. "When you come home early from work one day and find your best friend in bed with the man you've been with for five years, then you can tell me how I should treat her."

Rei spun on her heels and walked out of the house, the silence broken by the slamming of the screen door. She let her feet take her down street to the store, but it wasn't far enough away. She was still too close to the problem. So she kept on walking.

After another four blocks she came to a strip mall. She walked down and saw a small cafe on the end. With a small smile she decided to finally eat something.

* * *

Rei walked up to the house, not sure if she really wanted to go in or not. All debates were off when she saw someone on the porch. As she neared she saw Jedite standing there, apparently waiting for her. 

"I wouldn't go in there yet if I were you," he warned as Rei stepped onto the porch. "Mina and Lita really laid in to Serena after you left. I'd let them cool off for a bit before stepping back into the battlefield."

"How did you-"

"Meeting with Ami upstairs," he informed her.

"Oh," she said softly, red staining her cheeks. It wasn't exactly something she wanted the entire world to hear. A small shiver went up her spine as a breeze blew up her shirt.

"Want to go to my house? It's warmer inside," he said with a smile.

Rei thought about it for a moment before deciding it might be a nice distraction. "Sure."

Jedite grabbed her hand and led her across the sand to his house and up through the door. It looked almost exactly the same as the house she shared with the other women. They plopped down on the couch, no one else in sight.

"Where are the other guys?"

"Damage control," he said with a laugh.

Rei smiled. "It was that bad, huh?"

"Yeah, and I finally figured out why you're such a bitch," he said with a wink.

"Well, now that you know that, I need to know why you're such an asshole."

Jedite let out a hearty laugh. "It's just part of my charm."

Rei let out a snort. "Charm my ass!"

* * *

An hour later found them still alone in the house and a Monopoly board spread between them on the floor. Rei was laying on her stomach, kicking her feet in the air. Jedite was cross legged across from her, smirking as he collected payment on Boardwalk, once again. 

"You're cheating," she said, eyeing the stack of 500s he had in his hand.

"Am not!"

"Oh, you ARE!"

"Why would I need to cheat when you land on every single property I own, WITH hotels I might add!"

Rei grumbled under her breath. "Next time I'm banker!"

"Fine, then I'm Realtor," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Immensely."

Rei glared at him as he picked up the dice and rolled, successfully avoiding all her property and landing on "FREE PARKING!"

Jedite just laughed and collected his money as she seethed.

"You've got loaded dice!" she accused.

"What? How could I have loaded dice?"

Rei stuttered. "I-I don't know! You just do!"

Jedite laughed heartily, much to Rei's annoyance. "Is it that bad I'm better at this game than you?"

"Pfft, it's all chance."

"Is not. You have to be crafty," he said with a wink.

And so they continued with their game, Rei constantly bickering with him about his 'cheating', and him always weaseling his way out of it. When their game finally ended, to a very dismayed and thoroughly crushed Rei, it was nearlyone in the morning.

"Ah hell, I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight," she mumbled as she stood up.

"Don't blame me," he said, his hands in the air defensively.

Rei sent him a look of amusement. "Like I would admit to being in your house all night!" she said playfully. She gathered herself and walked back over to her house, a slight smile on her face.

* * *

Author Babble:

OMG! AN UPDATE! THE SKY IS FALLING, THE SKY IS FALLING!


End file.
